


NSFW Tom Holland Blurbs

by take_me_adventuring



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, Tom Holland nsfw, tom holland smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/take_me_adventuring/pseuds/take_me_adventuring
Summary: A collection of short blurbs and headcanons, mostly requests/based on prompts





	NSFW Tom Holland Blurbs

**Author's Note:**

> Requested - Giving Tom a blowjob in his trailer while he tries his very best to be quiet

“Shhh baby,” you laughed, your hands held Tom’s jaw, your lips hovering over his.

You were in his trailer, yours legs on either side of his waist as you sat together on the couch. He was weary after a long day of filming and with your lips finally pressed against him he couldn’t help but moan underneath you. 

He chuckled along with you, pushing forward to kiss you again, a low groan leaving his lips. 

“Babe you gotta be quiet,” you giggled against his lips.

He grinned in response, pushing your jacket off your shoulders to kiss along your neck and shoulders, _“Baby, please.”_

You sighed, revelling in the feeling of your boyfriend’s lips against your neck for a moment. “Tommy you’ve got to be back on set soon.”

 _“We’ve got time.”_  he kissed up your neck, lapping at the skin lining your jaw. 

You hummed, “Not much though.”

 _“Enough.”_  You pulled his head away from kissing down your chest, pressing your lips together again.

“You’re not going to stop are you?”

_“Not unless you want me to.”_

You pushed his shoulders back until he was leaning back against the couch, “We have to be quick.”

Tom grinned at you, pulling up the hem of your shirt before you took your hands in his, stopping him. 

“We definitely don’t have time for that.”

He pouted and you caught his bottom lip between your own, sucking lightly while your hands undid the tie of his sweatpants, and making Tom groan again, only louder this time. 

You pull away, placing your hands in your lap, “Babe, you  _have_  to be quiet, Jacob’s trailer is like 10 feet from here.”

_“I know, I know, I can be quiet I swear.”_

You drop to your knees, pushing his legs apart and sliding your hands up his thighs. He lifted his hips off the couch so you could pull off his sweats, cock springing up to rest on his stomach. 

You took his length in hand, pumping slowly as you peppered kisses along his hips. Tom leant his head back against the couch, another groan catching in his throat as you moved your lips to the tip of his dick, swirling your tongue around him.

Holding him steady with one hand, you sink your head up and down, taking him deeper with each stroke. As your lips graze his pelvis he threaded his fingers through your free hand. You swapped between flicking your tongue across his tip and taking him as deeply as you could until Tom moaned too loudly for comfort. You pulled away, sitting back to give Tom a pointed look.

_“I know, I know, I’m sorry, just, please.”_

You sink back down on him, hollowing out your cheeks as you come back up. Tom’s free hand laced through your hair, gripping tightly as he whispered,  _“oh, fuck.”_

You quicken your pace, taking breaks to dance your tongue along his tip and making him hiss in pleasure before sinking back down and listening to the choked moans of your boyfriend trying to keep quiet. You bring your free hand up to rake your nails across the skin of his hips, causing Tom to throw his head back and whisper through gritted teeth,  _“fuck baby, I’m gonna come, shit.”_

You hollow out your cheeks again, lifting off slightly to prepare yourself to swallow the hot cum that was soon shooting down your throat. You gently lick him clean, careful not to overstimulate him too much, before pulling him up by his hands and helping him redress himself. 

He grinned down at you groggily, cupping your cheek and bringing you in for a slow, lazy kiss. 


End file.
